1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location markers and more particularly pertains to such markers which may be easily carried by an individual and utilized by dropping or tossing to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of location markers is known in the prior art. More specifically,the majority of markers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of marking a given spot are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements, usually to define the location of a disabled vehicle for safety reasons. Typical of such prior art devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,904; 4,799,448; 4,858,551; and 5,199,375.
In this respect, the marking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it easy for a user to carry a multiplicity of such devices and to easily deploy the same.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved marking devices which are compact and essentially self-deploying. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.